Inuyasha Swords of an Honorable Ruler: Rewritten
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: It's the third movie only it's been rewritten to make it hilarious. Even though the movie is already awesome! Don't kill me for spelling mistakes because I don't know how to spell Japanese words properly. I only spell it how it sounds to me.
1. Baby Inu

Hello everyone! I'm bored and I was supposed to do this a long time ago, and when I say that I really mean it too. I was just busy that's all. Sorry, but now I have my chance to do it and it's getting posted right now! So here starts yet another story from halfdemon-kai!

: ) : ) Enjoy this chapter! It's supposed to be funny but well let's just say the very beginning of the movie isn't all that funny so it will get funnier later on.

**Inuyasha Swords of an Honorable Ruler: Rewritten**

**Baby Inu**

Sesshoumaru and his father stood at the cliff side where the beach had its sands clashing with water.

"Father, do you really insist on going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Do you intend to stop me Sesshoumaru, your own father?" his father growled with blood dripping from both the wound in his side and left arm.

Sesshoumaru grunted at the remark.

"No, I don't, but before you leave you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsusaiga to me," he explained as his father looked out into the ocean.

The wind was blowing violently as the waves hit the land. Water splashed across Sesshoumaru's father's face and his expression became annoyed.

"Stupid water," he cursed.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to his father's words and continued to wonder about the two swords.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect?"

This question had surprised him. Such words about protecting someone meant nothing to him.

"The answer is no. I Sesshoumaru have no need of such!" Sesshoumaru growled lifting his claw.

"Why do you seek power my son?" his father asked ignoring the fact that Sesshoumaru wanted to fight with him.

"I walk the path of Supreme Conquest and it is power that with reveal the way for me," he growled about to attack his own father.

"Supreme Conquest," his father whispered before transforming.

Sesshoumaru's father changed into his large dog form ad flew away towards the moon. He left Sesshoumaru standing where he was with him still holding his right arm out at his side. Landing back on solid ground he started running towards the castle where his mate, a soon to be mother, was waiting for him to show.

At the castle a man wearing red armor, a sword and carrying a spear was making his way to the birthing room where the lady was in labor. His black hair was pulled back into a sort of bun as he made his way.

"I implore you not to enter lord Takimaru! The lady is in labor!" one random mistress cried.

"She is to birth the child fathered by a demon, there is no need for quarrel," Takimaru said walking on, pretty much ignoring the woman.

"Lord Takimaru!" the woman cried again.

Still he continued to ignore her. _(Poor woman) _Takimaru went on to the birthing room and stopped before entering, turning to the moon.

"The night of a lunar eclipse, a perfect night for slaying a demon," Takimaru whispered before going into the room.

There Izayoi was, breathing heavily behind some cloths to cover her.

"W… Who's there?" she asked.

Takimaru sat down in the light of the lit candle, placing his spear beside him.

"It is I, Takimaru of Setzuna."

"Oh thank goodness you've arrived. You must gather the men and leave the grounds at once. You must, I've afraid that there is no one strong enough to challenge him!"

Silence fell over the two for a few moments and then Takimaru broke it.

"For a long time I have felt a deep connection with you, as I'm sure you are aware. But I am fully aware that your heart has been captured by a demon," he said picking up the spear and stabbing Izayoi with it.

With a scream, he left her to die and walked outside only to hear the crying of a baby.

"My feelings for you will never change, lady Izayoi!"

Sesshoumaru stood with his arm at his side, looking out to the ocean as the wind continued to blow with snow falling.

"Why should I waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous," he growled turning away and walking.

His father ran through the forest with such speed that Myouga could barely hold onto his fur.

"Please master, don't be so rash! This is sheer madness!" he cried with worry.

"I must! I won't lose her. Besides, I'm not long for this world!"

When he came to the castle he transformed back to his human form. His hair in its ponytail. The sword Sounga on his back, and Tenseiga along with Tetsusaiga at his side. Drawing Tetsusaiga he used the Wind Scar to destroy the main gate wall. The men guarding it hurried to get away but most didn't make it. Takimaru made it outside and faced the demon he despised so much.

"You're too late. Lady Izayoi has left this world. I've dispatched her myself," he laughed drawing his own sword.

"Damn you, you fool!" the demon growled running at Takimaru with Tetsusaiga's blade ready.

Running at each other, Takimaru lost his left arm by one quick clash of the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru's father ran into the castle, ignoring the bleeding warrior.

"Set the mansion afire, with that demon and everyone inside! Burn it to the ground!" Takimaru screamed with his own blood on his face.

Running through the horrid flames to the birthing room where only a baby could be heard crying.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!"

When he found her he drew Tenseiga. She was lying sideways with their baby in her arms. Izayoi was covered with her own blood and died while holding the newborn tightly.

"Carry out my will Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru's father said in a low voice seeing the little demon's of death gathering around Izayoi.

Slashing the blade the demons were sliced in half and vanished.

"Huh?" Izayoi gasped.

Sheathing the sword he pulled out the robe of the fire rat _(from pretty much no where) _and placed it over her body. Still the baby continued to cry. Takimaru came into sight and walked through the flames with only one arm and ready to fight a sword combat.

"Let us journey together into the Netherworld. I have no regrets fighting you here with you to the death," Takimaru said getting ready to fight.

"My dearest!" Izayoi cried as her mate got ready to fight.

"Live long…" he started, grabbing the Sounga from his back, "Inuyasha!"

Takimaru stared with hatred through the flames.

"What?"

"The infants name. The child shall be called, Inuyasha," the demon explained.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi whispered in a low voice.

"Now go!"

Izayoi escaped the castle with a constantly crying baby Inuyasha in her arms. Meanwhile the man who loved her but could never have her and the demon that claimed and loved her more than anything fought in the burning flames. All the pillars finally gave way and snapped, causing the roof of the castle to collapse on top of them. This had caused Takimaru to be horribly crushed and Sesshoumaru's father to be trapped under all the wreckage. He was unfortunate to not have the cloth of the fire rat, for it would surely have saved him from the fire surrounding him. Izayoi stood beyond the castle, right after the small lake like pond that was right beside the structure. She stood and watched the castle collapse.

"_Live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha!" _a voice that sounded like her mate said as if he were near by.

"I will, my dearest! Inuyasha and I shall always be together," Izayoi said holding the crying baby closer to her.

She turned away from the castle, the flames, her once home, and walked into the forest to find them a new home.

All the years later when Inuyasha meets Kagome, they go to the mountain where they meet Miroku for the first time, see Shippo and the all mighty Thunder Brothers, meet the cold hearted yet lovable Sesshoumaru _(well get to know him anyway)_, fight against Sango for the first time, and finally after all the times Kikyo betrayed whoever! So after all that stuff and lots more! Get that okay! Now Kagome is in her time, at school and Inuyasha is pretty much stalking her… as usual.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey everyone! I know that that chapter wasn't very long at all, but that's all that happens in the beginning, well I added some to try to make it sound a little more interesting. Well, not more interesting because this movie can't get any better than it already is. : ) : ) My friend, yes you all know her, ChatterBox101 and I just say the dumbest most hilarious things when we watch it and I figured hey, I should write it! That's pretty much how all this happened. Lol: ) : ) So please R&R, and believe me when I say the next chapter will be better because it is! Will be… I mean uh… check out the preview!

_**Next Time…**_

Inuyasha tries to save Kagome from many things in her time but what could be as so horrible to send him running to her rescue when she's at school? Homework, teachers, Hojo, or something else… And what dies this have to do with the chickens? Find out whenever I feel like updating: ) : )


	2. Fighting, Swords, and Chickens

Hello everyone! Yes that's right, I'm updating! Yay! I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it: ) : ) So go you! Yeah this chapter has to do with all mighty, powerful chickens! _Chickens cluck in the background! _But their part I shall not tell, for that is my secret and only a few know what it is: ) : ) So please enjoy this chapter!

**Fighting, Swords, and… Chickens!**

_**Kagome's P.o.v.**_

Here I am at school playing volleyball for gym. The teacher just blew the whistle for a serve.

"Serves up!"

"I got it!" I cried jumping up to the net and spiking it.

The ball flew straight at some random girl in my class, hitting her in the face. _'Oh, oops!' _I laughed nervously.

"Are you alright?" I asked her laughing a little.

'_Man I feel so stupid, but the way she fell down was hilarious!' _

"I think you broke my nose!" she screamed.

"What? Huh? Are you serious!" I asked her extremely worried at the fact something really horrible could've happened.

I had a freaked out look on my face as she started laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that! Ha, that was totally hilarious. I'm fine!" the girl laughed.

My heart pounded as I could have wanted to kill her. _'Why that little. She better be afraid!' _I thought shaking my fist.

"Serves up!"

Again a serve started and the ball came towards me again. Before I could even call out mine, the ball disappeared.

"Watch out Kagome!"

'_Oh Inuyasha! You stupid idiot!' _Everyone stared at me confused and didn't know what had just happened.

Inuyasha was on the school roof with the volleyball in his hand.

"No one's gunna hurt Kagome with something like this!" he growled squeezing the ball and popping it with his claws.

Throwing the airless ball to the roof he stomped on it with his right foot.

"I hate this place," he cursed hatefully before turning towards the volleyball court, "Hey Kagome, I'm up here!"

I turned towards him, hearing his voice. _'He took the volleyball! I can't believe he took the volleyball.'_

"Inuyasha sit," I growled turning away from him.

Inuyasha fell face first and vanished from sight. All the other girls who were playing volleyball with me gathered.

"Did someone call out to you just now Kagome?" Yuka asked me.

"Unless we're all hallucinating, which we probably are," said the girl I hit in the face.

'_Crap! I shouldn't have said anything! What should I do?' _I was silent for a few minutes, trying to come up with a clever answer.

"And I'm pretty sure that you said sit," Yuka said again.

"Oh. I said sip, sip vinegar!" I replied with a nervous laugh.

They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Yeah gramps pretty much pours it down our throats!" I laughed again.

'_I better hurry and come with something so I can leave school!' _

"Uh, my stomach hurts you guys! I must have had too much vinegar this morning. See you later!" I cried wincing at my stomach and running away.

"Wait, didn't she just say her stomach hurt?"

"Yeah, and then she just runs away like there was nothing wrong!"

_**At the house shrine…**_

_**No one's P.o.v.**_

Gramps and Kagome's mother were walking towards the storage house with stuff in their arms and Gramps was carrying a sword. Sota came running home and saw them walking. _School just magically over_

"Hey Sota!" his mother said with a smile.

"Hey mom. What's that?" he asked looking at the on walking grandfather.

"Uh maybe you should explain father," Kagome's mother said not really knowing what they were doing.

"This is an ancient sword found in the well called the Harikumo Sword. Every year we take it out and show it off!" the old man explained.

"Yes, and every year we take it out to give it an airing!"

"Yeah, but isn't that the same thing as showing it off?" Sota asked scratching the side of his face while thinking.

Gramps continued on towards the store house and both Sota and his mother followed him.

_**Inuyasha's P.o.v.**_

I walked along side Kagome in her time, starting to think that maybe popping that horrid contraption of hers wasn't the best thing to do.

"Oh come on Kagome! I only did it to protect you!" I said walking across a higher level of land than her.

"My world's not as dangerous as yours Inuyasha! You have to remember that!" she said looking up at me.

'_Yeah, that's why all those people get hit by these so called cars and having other people attack them!' _

"Whatever," I whispered jumping across an opening where the higher land seemed to split.

"I was only playing volleyball, it's a sport, a way to get exercise and you just happened to pop out only ball!" she continued, watching me jump down to her level of land.

A truck drove by and at that instant I was ready to grab my Tetsusaiga. _'I have to protect Kagome from anything that threatens to harm her!' _I thought growling with the hat Kagome had forced me to wear wherever we went out. _'I curse upon this stupid hat! My ears want their freedom!' _

"Oh come off it Inuyasha! We're on a sidewalk get it, a side walk! That's a road over there where vehicles like that drive. Sidewalk, road!" she pointed out to me.

I rolled my eyes as we walked getting the fact that there was nothing that could hurt us on this so called sidewalk.

"So this volleyball, is it like Kamahi?" I asked Kagome wanting to change the subject.

A smile came to Kagome's face as she thought about it.

"Yeah, it's a lot like the Kamahi ball game! Have you ever played Kamahi?" she asked me curiously.

I laughed to myself at the thought.

"Well, let's just say that they aren't fond memories for me!"

'_That was the day I saw my mother's tears!' _I thought remembering all those cursed lords and ladies who were bounding their ball off their feet. I came running to them, wanting nothing more than to play as well.

"Why don't you scram, you half breed!" one lord said throwing the game ball behind him and over the bridge.

'_A half breed?' _I wondered running after the ball. When I crossed the bridge and picked up the ball, I saw my mother standing and watching. I dropped the ball, finding her more important. Running into her open arms I hugged her.

"Mother, what's a half breed?" I asked her looking up.

She bent down and merely hugged me tightly. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as the two of us stood there. Snapping out of daydream, I looked at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, can you do something about these beads? I really don't know how long I can keep taking those sit commands of yours. Since they happen for no real reason," I asked her lowering my voice near the end.

"Oh come one! I don't say sit that often!" she laughed playfully.

Hearing that cursed word, it caused me to fall face forward into the hard rock like substance of the sidewalk. _'Damn her!' _I thought waiting for the command to fade away.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say sit!" Kagome apologized and right after she realize she had said it again so she covered her mouth.

I pulled my face out of the ground, since there were now large cracks in it, and looked up at her, losing my hat.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better!" I growled.

_**Sota's P.o.v.**_

Gramps led the way to the store house so he could put the sword back. _'Just to give it an airing he says! As if!' _I laughed to myself as mom opened the storage room doors.

"Harikumo sword is better known as the sword of Kusanagi. Our ancestors found it in the ancient well two hundred years ago!" gramps explained as the three of us went in.

"Uh yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked looking at the old sword which was now on an old counter.

Mom was standing on a stool, clearing a spot to place it on the top shelf.

"Wow, it sure is rusted!" I said staring down on the sword.

"There's so much rust on the blade that I don't think I can even remove it from its sheath!"

'_Right! Hey what's this? Gramps said that this sword was called Harikumo, so why does it…' _I smirked at the thought of fixing something gramps had missed.

"Doesn't this character mean fang, not sword?" I wondered pointing at a small talisman attached to the sheath.

"What! Let me see!" gramps cried looking at the sword.

Soon after gramps was taking a look, mom was too.

"So then it's read Sounga, and not Harikumo sword!" she said standing up right.

"But that's impossible!" gramps cried.

'_Ha, I corrected something gramps thought to be right! I'm so happy!' _I laughed as gramps turned to some scrolls on the other side of the store house.

"I even have the ancient scroll that describes the founding of this sword!" he said searching frantically, "Now where did I put the darn thing?"

I sighed and went to touch the small talisman when something white came out of it. I watched and pulled my hand away when it tried to bite me. _'What the!' _

"Did you see that? The sword bites!" I cried to both mom and gramps who were looking for the lost scrolls.

"Don't be silly Sota! Swords can't bite. I mean what kind of world would this be if swords had mouths?" mom laughed at the thought as she tried to imagine it.

'_Figures! I should have known that no one would believe me. I mean no one listens to what I have to say!' _I thought crossing my arms in disappointment.

"Hey, I didn't bite you!" someone that sounded pretty old cried.

"See! It even talks too!" I cried as mom and gramps turned around.

A small round light came from the talisman on the sheath and floated in midair.

"I didn't bite you!" the small light with the voice of an old man said again.

'_Okay, this is just weird! First the sword tries to bite me and then this old man comes from it!' _

"Wow! A sword like this can only come from our shrine!" gramps cried listening.

"Uh, right. I think you've been inside the coo-coo-clock a little too long gramps," I whispered crossing my arms.

Suddenly the sword started shaking and the old man started to freak out.

"Ah no! Sounga is trying to free itself from me! Please, is there a strong demon near by that could help?" the small light screamed worried.

"Uh, do we look like demons to you?" I asked him.

The sword's shaking started to get worse.

"Sounga is an evil demon sword! You must find someone who can subdue him!"

'_I think it's too late for that!' _Flying off the table and out the door, the sword headed into the city.

"Wait Sounga! Wait!" the old man cried going after the sword, which he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Our sacred family treasure!" gramps cried with his hands on both sides of his face and tears in his eyes.

Mom simply smiled at him as I watched the sword vanish through the gates at the house. _'Yeah, it's really too late now!' _I thought shaking my head.

_**No one's P.o.v.**_

Sounga flew through the city over all these different groups of people. Four random children had it fly close over their heads.

"Hey what was that?" one of the two girls cried.

"I think it was a sword," said the other.

"But swords can't fly!" cried one of the two boys.

It took a few moments for the creepy music kick in so the second boy could reply.

"Or can they?" he asked wondering about the event that had just happened.

His three friends got creeped out and slowly stepped away from him.

"What?" he asked them curiously.

Sounga flew on through the city scaring anyone who saw it flying over head. People screamed when they saw it and most got so scared that they ran away. The sword flew on towards a park where Kagome and Inuyasha were walking alone.

"See, what I tell ya!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I said I was sorry, now put the stupid hat on!" Kagome replied trying to persuade him.

"As if, that's all you care about! Me wearing that stupid thing!"

Stopping, Inuyasha looked forward as the wind blew his hair up slightly.

"Huh? Inuyasha what is it?"

At that moment, the Sounga flew towards them and stopped not far ahead of them, standing straight up.

"Finally, it's calmed down. I thought it would never stop," the old man sighed with relief.

Inuyasha was ready to draw Tetsusaiga when he heard the sword talking.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tetsusaiga. It's been a long time."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"I am the ancient one Saya. So you must be Inuyasha!" the old man explained.

Inuyasha growled, annoyed by the fact that this small light of an old man knew who he was.

"I don't make a habit of talking to swords!"

"I didn't expect you t remember me, after all, you were a new born when we first met!" Saya said with an innocent voice.

Again Sounga started moving around. This time it tried to come out of its sheath.

"No! Inuyasha you must grab the Sounga before it frees itself from me! Hurry!" Saya demanded.

Inuyasha looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why should I?"

"Oh it's too late now!"

Sounga burst up into the sky and floated there without its sheath.

_**Kagome's P.o.v.**_

I watched the sword and noticed that it was just floating higher than all the apartment buildings. _'Well, what goes up must come down… eventually!' _Suddenly the sword came down and stabbed itself into the ground. A flash of brown light came from it and covered all the buildings. Things started to decay and all the buildings crashed to the ground. People screamed and tried to run away only to have it catch up to them. _'What is this? Is this really happening or is this just an illusion?' _I asked myself moving a little closer to Inuyasha.

"Can you two see this?" Saya asked us.

'_No we can't! I'm just sitting here with a really freaked out look on my face and I don't see anything that this sword it doing!' _

"All of this is what Sounga will bring about if a human takes hold of it."

"Why just a human?" I asked him.

"Because humans are arrogant and greedy, even more than any other living creature! If a human were to take hold of it, then great calamity will fill these lands. Many people will die!" Saya explained.

His explanation hadn't really made things better for me. I was already afraid and this old man had just raised the notch to at least horrified.

"Please Inuyasha! You must take hold of Sounga and take it away from here!"

'_Would taking it somewhere else not do anything different? I mean either way this sword will be a total cause of mass destruction!' _Inuyasha silently agreed and walked towards the sword that was sticking out of the ground.

Grabbing the sword with his right hand, Inuyasha pulled as hard as he could while static came from it. _'What's going on here?' _With groans of pain the sword finally came out of the ground and everything turned back to normal. I looked around at everything to make sure all things were back to the way they used to be. _'Thank god everything is the same as before!' _Sighing I ran to Inuyasha, finally dropping the stupid hat on the ground near the sheath.

"Hey everything's normal again Inuyasha!"

He was bent over slightly as if wincing from something. _'Is he alright?' _

"Get away from me Kagome!" he growled.

"What's the matter…"

I stopped when I caught sight of Inuyasha's arm. Some purple things were coming from the sword and wrapping themselves around his arm. He was pulling back as if trying to get away from it, though the purple things were in his arm, forcing his to hold onto the sword. _'Inuyasha!' _I screamed in my mind. Inuyasha pushed me away from him, causing me to fall over.

"Hey what was that… Oh," I laughed nervously as I saw that the sword made Inuyasha transform.

With a smirk on his face he lifted the sword above his head. He growled hatefully and then tried to pull his arm down to stop himself.

"What's this damn sword doing to me?"

A horrid laugh filled the area as the glass ball on the end of it started to glow red.

'_What is that? Who is that laughing?' _

"You must be his son. Obey me, the great Sounga!" the same voice cried.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around like an idiot.

"It's the sword you idiot," Inuyasha growled trying to pull his arm down to at least his side.

'_Right, I'm so sure that it's the sword! I bet there's someone around pretending to be the sword.' _I thought suspiciously.

"Obey me and I shall make you supreme ruler of these lands!"

"Unfortunately for you, that's something I'm not interested in," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," I whispered worried.

"I know a better place for you, you damn pest. I can take you there!" he growled gaining control of himself.

Inuyasha turned to look at me.

"Don't you follow me, good bye Kagome," Inuyasha said running off.

'_That idiot! That stupid idiot!' _I screamed in my mind watching him run back towards my home, towards the well.

"Well at least I can rest a bit easier, now that that burden is off my shoulders!" Saya said patting his shoulders to get rid of his ghostly knots.

Somehow the sheath had moved from where it had been with the hat, to my side. _'How did that happen?'_

"Inuyasha you're so stupid. Why can't you come and ask me for help once in a while! You're so stubborn!" I screamed with a little conniption and tantrum that had startled the old man.

"Uh, what's wrong with you?"

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Sorry everyone. I had to cut this chapter short. : ( : ( Too bad I didn't get to the poor chickens this time. I really thought I would but decided that it was too long of a chapter as it already was and well ended it with Kagome freaking out. Don't worry, the chickens will come, oh they will! All hail the mighty power of chickens! They are all mighty and taste so good when cooked properly! Like with my mom's homemade barbeque sauce that doesn't even taste like barbeque or even look it for that matter. I can't give her all the credit though, since a kind American, yes that's right American, named Leroy made it up. Llamas are cool too, but you can't eat them: ) : ) It's a gloomy day for me, so if I had said something really stupid just tell me. Okay, please R&R and read the preview!

_**Preview for next Chapter…**_

Inuyasha brings Sounga down his side of the well but whom else but Shippo could b waiting for him there. He goes on a try to kill spree, but the only thing he kills is… **_The Chickens! _**Those poor unsuspecting chickens that only wanted their freedom! But where is Kagome, Saya, Sango, Miroku, Myouga and Kilala through all this? Do they really think it wise to leave Shippo alone with a demon Inu and wait… who's this other person who has shown up to quell the fighting? Find out whenever I get, or feel like updating: ) : )


	3. Dude, What's With that Sword?

Hello everyone! This isn't really a chapter chapter but you know it's still a chapter. I was just really bored one night and thought hey I should write something incredibly idiotic for this story! So that's what I'm doing! It might not be long or whatever but I don't really care! And to all those who said make obvious changes and blah blah blah… I thank you! Though because of that I almost deleted this story but it doesn't matter because now I'm not! **_Thank you anyways. _**: ) : ) I really appreciate it. Haha, well I'm gunna let you all read the chapter now because my house is completely silent and it's really starting to freak me out! O.o! o.O! Oh yeah, and thank you all for your reviews! They make me really happy. : ) : )

**Dude, What's With that Sword?**

Sounga is randomly out in front of everyone including Naraku and the Band of Seven who have nothing to do with this movie.

"Ahahahahahahahaha, all bow before me and my awesome power!" he/it cries.

Everyone looks around to see if anyone was there besides them.

"Hey did you guys just hear anything right now?" Bankotsu asks with his halberd over his shoulder.

"I don't know big brother, maybe someone is playing us for fools!" Jakotsu ponders with a small shrug.

Sesshoumaru was just standing there not really caring and just wanting to get his hands on the sword before them.

"See? Didn't I tell you that there was something fishy about that sword? I swear someone's just pretending around here! Is it you Naraku?" Kagome cried glaring at Naraku who had nothing to do with anything.

"Now why would I have anything to do with this when I don't even have a part in this stupid movie?" the evil demon sobbed with a pout on his face and crossed arms.

"Aw, it's okay Naraku! You can stay with me over the period of this thing!" Jakotsu comforted.

Naraku became all happy and started to dance around with joy by throwing flowers.

"Uh what happened to bowing down to my awesome power?" Sounga wondered with confused eyebrows that he/it doesn't even have.

"Just shut up for a sec okay!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, everyone let's split up and look for this evil person thingy pretending to be that sword!" Renkotsu suggests while pulling out a big blaster gun and hopping on Ginkotsu.

Everyone split up except for Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Jakotsu. Naraku was still prancing around and throwing flowers and Jakotsu had ended up joining him. Sesshoumaru just glared at the sword, trying to think of something reasonable for everything. Miroku had followed Sango and snuck up behind her, groping her butt with a smirk on his face.

"Come off it Miroku! You're depraved!" Sango screamed while swinging her hiraikotsu at him.

"Idiot," Shippo, Bankotsu, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Jaken all cried out with evil glares towards the monk.

Rin, who was standing behind Sesshoumaru all this time had finally come out and started prancing around with Naraku and Jakotsu. Sesshoumaru hadn't moved a muscle and just kept on staring at Sounga.

"What are you staring at?" the sword cried nervously.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Hey look, a flock of… chickens?" Sounga said as a distraction.

Out of nowhere a bunch of chickens came out of some bushes and ran over Sounga and then pecked the crap out of it for what happens to them in the next chapter. Mukotsu filled an area with poison to draw out the pretender of the sword but nothing appeared.

"What's wrong with you Mukotsu? Are you trying to kill us or what?" Suikotsu asked coughing like crazy because he had been right beside the poison guy.

"Maybe," he laughed with an innocent face.

"Haha, you're such a kidder Mukotsu. You wouldn't really try to kill me would you?" Suikotsu laughed menacingly while trying to stab the small man with his big claw things.

Naraku, Jakotsu, and Rin randomly prance by while throwing flowers.

Kyoukotsu digs a really big hole and hides in it for no apparent reason as if he was trying to find something by being an idiot. Kagome cried sit at a bug and Inuyasha face planted to the growl and got up with a first ready.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, I forgot!"

"How the hell could you forget when you say it all the time?" Inuyasha yelled with complete anger in his voice.

"Aw, who's the big grumpy gus?" Jakotsu said rubbing under Inuyasha's chin with one finger.

"Not you! Now get the hell away fro me you gay freak!"

"Boo, Naraku Inuyasha's so mean!" Jakotsu cried like a little baby.

Naraku prances back over to Jakotsu ad throws some flowers on him to make him feel better. Jakotsu claps his hands with a smile on his face. Inuyasha took a few steps away and then made a run for it to get out of everything. Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku all tripped over the same root and fell over into a large pile.

"Okay, would someone get off my foot?" Koga wondered since he was on the bottom of the entire pile.

"Uh, don't ask me Koga. I'm not the one on your foot, though I think I'm on someone's head," Hakkaku said scratching his head with his one finger.

"Don't look at me, I'm on the top!" Ayame chirped with a smile since she was completely unharmed in any way.

"Then that only leaves…"

"Woumph, yoph, plef, geph off, me?" a bunch of jumbled words came from under everyone except for Koga.

"Ginta!" all of them cried with surprise.

"Uh, could you two please get off Ginta so you can get off me?" Koga cried shaking his arms in the air like a freaking out chibi.

Everyone stops moving just to see Koga freak out and looked at him like O.o.

Sounga twitches slightly on the ground and finally got to its normal standing position. Suikotsu continued to chase Mukotsu around like an idiot, while Ginkotsu and Renkotsu just blew random things up.

"Oh look, a bunny! BOOM! Oh a frog! BOOM," Renkotsu laughed as be blew each thing up.

There was a small little duckling walking by and Renkotsu was about to blow it up when the three animals from Madagascar came from out of nowhere to save it. The bunch of chickens ran back and Sounga winced just to be safe. Nothing happened. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the sword and finally blinked after what seemed like forever. Takemaru came out of his grave with all his flesh and Inuyasha walked by and pushed him back into it. Kyoukotsu didn't move from the hole he had dug and ended up burying himself just to wait or someone to find him. Naraku pranced by randomly with Jakotsu and Rin on each side of him.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" the three of them sang in unison.

"Aha! I've got it!" Saya shouted from the sheath on Kagome's back.

"What!" everyone cried except for Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, not who's doing the voice of the sword! I've finally found a way to free myself from this sheath and to have a physical body again!" Saya laughed nervously.

Everyone had upset looks of anger on their faces and completely attack Kagome. Everyone got off her and she had swirly eyes since she was kind of knocked out. Saya just laughed since no one had hurt him.

"Dude, what's with that sword?" Sesshoumaru growled, finally becoming fed up.

Everyone stared O.o except for Kagome.

**End of Chapter 3**

Haha! Didn't I tell you that it was really idiotic chapter! Don't ask I swear I was **_EXTREMELY BORED _**when I wrote this chapter. Yes I know it probably made absolutely no sense what so ever because lots of it was kind of random, especially since the band of seven and Naraku was there. : ) : ) lol! Well, please R&R and please don't get upset with me because I wrote this thing in like an hour. : ) : ) I'll try to update real soon and I hope that this chapter made you laugh! Happy New Year of 2006 I know it's late but I don't care!


	4. Let the Journey Begin

Hey everyone! I know that it has been a really, really, really long time since I have updated this and that is indeed my fault. But at least I'm updating right now and to me that's all that really matters. :D:D I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me for this one and will keep on reading in the future and to all those who have reviewed pleasantly, thank you. You really make me happy. :D:D Please enjoy!

**Let the Journey Begin…**

Kagome carried Sounga's sheath through the well and saw Miroku and Shippo sitting on a blanket, under an umbrella.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo said happily.

"Oh my god where is Inuyasha? Have you seen him? I need to find him!" she screamed.

Miroku and Shippo had blank faces.

"Why?"

"I have to tell him something! I had this messed up dream and I feel that I **have **to tell him!" she said with determination.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Saya stated to her as he came out of the sheath.

"I didn't know you came through the dream," she said with fascination.

Miroku, Saya, and Shippo face faulted before the monk ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen Kagome! Inuyasha has been kidnapped!" he said, shaking her.

"What?"

"And he killed chickens!" Shippo bawled.

"No… Not chickens!"

They cried for the chicken's sakes before leaving to find Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the mountains, after killing the three ogre demons with Sounga.

"Your heart is steadily becoming one with mine."

"I don't care you stupid piece of crap! Get off me right now! Get off and go possess someone else!" Inuyasha demanded, shaking his arm to shake the sword from him.

"_Shake harder Inuyasha!" _a girl told him.

"What?" he stopped, not recognizing the voice.

"_It is I, Tetsusaiga."_

"Since when can **you **talk?" Sounga asked angrily at the other sword.

"_I could always speak! What is wrong with you?!"_

"Shut up! Both of you… just shut up!" Inuyasha growled angrily as he shook his arm even harder.

Sesshoumaru was up on the mountain, watching his younger brother trying to shake his arm.

"My lord, what is wrong with him?" Jaken asked with confusion.

Sesshoumaru made a face before turning to walk towards Inuyasha.

"It's better not to ask."

Sesshoumaru walked calmly down the mountain rocks, through the forest with Rin and Jaken following behind him.

"Rin, what do you think is wrong with Inuyasha?" the toad asked the young girl.

"How should I know?" she asked back, "Why don't you go ask lord Sesshoumaru if he knows?"

"Because he'll kill me," Jaken cried, literally having tears forming in his eyes and hugging Rin for support.

"Ow, master Jaken, get off me!"

After a few moments of fighting, Jaken was on the ground, rather unconscious as Rin and Sesshoumaru left him behind.

"Inuyasha, what is it that you're doing?" the stoic lord asked his younger sibling.

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha growled hatefully, shaking his arm even harder to get rid of the sword.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments before his Tenseiga started to shake slightly at his side.

"_**What's up my sister?" **_a male voice called from the sword of healing.

"_Oh my god! It's Tenseiga!" _the female voice shrieked with happiness, _"Inuyasha I want you to take me to him!"_

"How about I make you both shut up?!" Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"It looks like you're having trouble handling both of father's swords, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated with some agitation towards his own sword.

Never had his sword spoken like that, especially towards the Tetsusaiga. Sure it had spoken, but not literally out loud so everyone could hear.

"Do you want the sword?" Inuyasha asked with a hopeful tone, "If you want it then you can take it, 'cause I sure as hell don't want it. I talks too much!"

"I most certainly do not talk too much!" Sounga growled back hatefully.

"Would you just shut up and go to Sesshoumaru? Go on, go one boy!"

"It is not a dog little brother," Sesshoumaru stated plainly as he drew Tokijin, "Back down and hand over our father's sword."

Inuyasha stopped moving for a few moments with a blank expression on his face.

"Which one? The fang or the one that talks too much?"

"The one that talks too much you idiot!"

* * *

Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Saya all found Sango and Kilala and were following the trail of destruction when…

"**OH MY GOD!**" Shippo horror, "It's Naraku!"

The small kitsune was pointing towards a skipping 'bad guy' with his long black hair and blue eye shadow that was throwing flowers around gleefully. He stopped, turned and smiled before running up to them happily.

"Well if this isn't a surprise!"

"E-excuse me?" Sango asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I know! You aren't even supposed to be in this movie!" Kagome said just as happily.

"I know… well when I found that out I just had to have a little talk with the director and you know… had to do what all pretty little girls have to do to get into movies," he laughed ditzilly (not a word, but no one needs to know that).

"No… I don't know," Kagome half laughed.

"Sleep with the director," Miroku stated dully before mumbling, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Sango smashed him on the back of the head with hiraikotsu at the remark.

"Because you were already in this movie and didn't have to," she growled.

"What's your point?" the monk asked, rubbing his head.

"Besides that… the director's a man," Sango mumbled.

"Oh… right…"

Then all attention was turned to Naraku and everyone backed away from him slightly as if he was insane. o.O

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing… well, we have to be going now you little queer… I mean dear… I mean… uh… Bye!"

The five of them ran away, Kilala with the most traumatized look on her face. Though, despite their hard efforts, Naraku caught up with them anyways. Since he truly is… a man of evil… or girl… or bug. However you want to look at it.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Kagome and Naraku asked with their air head expressions on their faces.

"We're looking for Inuyasha," Sango stated plainly as she walked ahead of them slightly.

"Inuyasha?! Where?" Kagome screeched excitedly, "I'm totally a fan!"

"Through those three ogre demons and up the mountain a little," Miroku stated.

"Ogres… where?"

Everyone sighed but Naraku, who was still being a ditsy.

"Oh yes, that's right," Saya exclaimed, "Everything killed by Sounga comes back to life under his control."

Everyone looked at the ghostly old man that was in front of the sheath and then Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at each other.

"If everything comes back as his soulless dead…" Shippo stammered with fear.

"Then that means…" Sango stated.

"That the chickens will come back as well…" Miroku finished as they all turned and looked behind them.

There stood a giant flock of zombie chickens ready to attack.

"Screw the ogres! I'm out of here!"

Together they all ran through the three ogres in order to get away from the savage chickens, magically killing the blue and green ogre along the way. Then they finally met Toutousai.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were at each other's throats. Sounga was once again controlling Inuyasha to the heartless demon that he was. He was rambling on to Sesshoumaru about how he could hear his thoughts and what not when Sesshoumaru took hold of the Tetsusaiga.

"Oh, the lord has Inuyasha's sword, what ever shall he do?" Rin narrated, pretending to hold a microphone.

"He couldn't possibly… Oh he is folks! He's going to use the mighty Wind Scar," Jaken went on beside her, pretending to do the same thing.

The yellow attack flew from the Tetsusaiga and blasted Inuyasha and Sounga away.

"Oh no! The lord has been brought to his knees! I repeat; lord Sesshoumaru has been brought to his knees by the stupid barrier around Inuyasha's stupid sword!"

"_Oh, you did not just call me stupid!" _Tetsusaiga screamed at the small toad.

"Of course not…" he stuttered fearfully.

"And we have breaking news. We have just found out that master Jaken is a complete and total coward!" Rin cheered.

Kagome and the old man on the cow Momo made their appearance just as Sesshoumaru was about to kill Inuyasha.

"SIT!" she screamed, saving his life, but also causing him a world of pain.

The rosary broke from around Inuyasha's beck and the beads shattered everywhere, knocking Jaken out with full force.

"Oh no, master Jaken! Wake up master Jaken!" Rin shouted, shaking the toad forcefully.

Kagome had tackled Inuyasha to the ground when she called out the incantation and she was knocked out as Inuyasha was starting to wake up.

"If that girl hadn't shown up then you would have been dead."

"_**Yeah, dead, you hear that?! Dead!" **_Tenseiga laughed rather evilly for being a sword of healing.

"_Wow… I love you Tenseiga!" _Tetsusaiga screamed lovingly.

"_**I love you too baby."**_

Sesshoumaru's right eye twitched with annoyance to his sword's words and turned to walk away.

"Be grateful to the girl for saving you."

With that, Sesshoumaru walked on, leaving Jaken and Rin without him.

"Come on master Jaken! We have to hurry before we lose lord Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Off somewhere in the random spot on the mountain where Sounga had landed, the red ogre demon walked up the sword and wondered slightly to himself if he should grab it or not. Of course, being as stupid as he was, he grabbed the sword and Sounga was evil enough to possess him and live again by all means to get revenge to kill the two dog demon brothers.

**End of Chapter 4**

Alright, so it's a little short, but that's alright because it was longer than the last chapter. Lol. If only by a little. :D Well, I really hoped that you all enjoyed that stupid little randomness because I haven't really watched that movie in a long time and that was all I could get from my memory. _sweat drops _Well please R&R and I'll update whenever I get the feeling to. :D:D Thank again!


End file.
